A Velha dos Gatos
by capuccinoecanela
Summary: Leonardo aconselhava parar algumas vezes, olhar manchas das paredes, cinzas, nuvens, lama, lugares assim onde podem estar idéias maravilhosas. Mas nas pessoas existe ainda mais para ver.


**A Velha dos Gatos**

# Era necessário estar distraído para notar a Srª Figg. Ela era uma daquelas pessoas que parecem banais o suficiente para que só os olhos curiosos para todas as coisas do mundo notem a beleza que há na banalidade. Afinal, é necessária muita desatenção para se apaixonar por esse tipo de coisa.

#Antes de tudo, isso é uma história sobre uma velha que vive sozinha de gente e acompanhada por gatos. Sr. Tibbles, Néris, Seu Patinhas e Pompom eram os nomes deles. É possível tirar grandes conclusões sobre uma pessoa a partir dos nomes que ela dá a seus gatos.

# Ela foi chamada até os quarenta e dois anos de Arabella Figg. Quando os cabelos brancos começaram a aparecer, as pessoas começaram a chamá-la de Srª Figg com o respeito que costumamos usar ao falar com pessoas mais velhas e mais sábias. Ainda que ela não fosse uma daquelas pessoas que parecem muito sábias. Principalmente, no que se referia a sua falta de destreza ao se vestir.

# A Srª Figg era chamada de velha louca pelas crianças da vizinhança.

# Arabella esperou com impaciência pelo despertar de sua magia. Os olhos sempre vasculhando por emoções mais fortes que, sei lá, talvez quebrassem um vaso de vidro por acaso. Arabella sempre achou a magia linda, com suas luzes coloridas saídas de varinhas e unicórnios de contos de fadas. Com dez anos ela esperou ansiosamente. O primeiro gato surgiu para espionar conversas da mãe que envolvessem qualquer traço de magia nela. O gato não encontrou nada e ela começou a desconfiar que a magia talvez não estivesse lá.

# (A mãe de Arabella também tinha cinco gatos usados para a espionagem. Dóris, uma bichana alaranjada, foi a gata escolhida para vigiar Arabella. Acho que ela sempre esperou que o gato encontrasse a pobre criança chorando pelos cantos da casa porque a carta de Hogwarts nunca chegava e nunca chegaria, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Arabella e a mãe nunca conversaram sobre esse hábito de espionar que ambas nutriam, mas acho que elas sempre souberam. Vai ver, espionagem era um dom despertado a cada geração na família.)

# Arabella sempre teve mãos de velha, unhas curtas, lixadas, redondas, clarinhas. Mãos de dama bem comportada que não denunciavam os ataques de fúria quando algo saía de seu controle. Mundungus que o diga. Ele certamente ainda tem os braços doloridos pelas sacoladas de ração para gatos.

# Sua avó era uma portentosa senhora que possuía nove gatos. Levavam todos nomes de reis e rainhas. Eram, por desordem de reinado, Adelaide da Aquitânia, Berta de Borgonha, Constança de Castela, Maria do Luxemburgo, Luís XIV, Felipe III, Joana de Évreux, Clemência da Hungria e Cocota – que não era nome de rainha, mas valorizava seus incríveis méritos de gata adolescente, vaidosa e aprumada. Nenhum deles era usado para a espionagem, entretanto eram ótimas companhias.

# Conhecer Albus Dumbledore certamente foi a situação mais mágica pela qual a Srª Figg passou, ainda que as balas de limão que ele lhe ofereceu não fossem. Dumbledore era assim, todo luzes de varinha, unicórnios galopantes, histórias medievais sobre Merlin. Essas coisas. Alguns encontros mais tarde, ele a convidou para fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix e a Srª Figg certamente não se lembra mais de quando Alice Longbottom lhe enviou o primeiro livro. Só se lembra de tê-la conhecido numa incrível tarde de março que já deixava de ser tarde para se tornar noite tão rápido que a gente nem conseguia distinguir a hora.

# Dizem que é uma tradição da família Figg que cada matrona dê à filha um gato. Dizem também que apenas uma mulher da família Figg quebrou a tradição. Dizem que era uma moça muito franzina e que quando ela ficava nervosa, comia terra. Dizem que era completamente louca.

# (O primeiro livro que Alice enviou a Srª Figg foi O Comunismo Entre Elfos Domésticos. A Srª Figg o devorou em aproximadamente duas horas enquanto tomava um daqueles incríveis chás que impregnam de cheiro a casa inteira. Criou-se esse hábito desde então, e os livros eram dados por Alice como se ela quisesse se livrar o mais rápido possível do espaço ocupado. A magia poderia facilmente desocupá-lo, entretanto, Alice começou a enviá-los porque a viu olhando, com os mesmos olhos de quem vigiava as conversas da mãe, para as brochuras lindas dos livros da biblioteca da primeira sede da primeira Ordem.)

# Era possível que ela só gostasse de livros e não que os lesse porque queria desesperadamente fazer magia. Ainda que gostasse de magia. Talvez ela se importasse, talvez não.

# Certamente há um mundo dentro de todos os frascos, sejam eles pequenos ou grandes.

# Quando a Srª Figg morreu, Mundungus Fletcher foi o responsável por seu epitáfio que era mais ou menos assim "_Morre um mundo_".

# Alguns juravam que Mundungus Fletcher estava podre de bêbado quando escreveu o epitáfio. Alguns leriam e não entenderiam, mas achariam bonito. Alguns leriam e entenderiam e achariam bonito do mesmo jeito. Alguns não achariam bonito. Alguns não leriam por serem míopes. Alguns não leriam por não estarem interessados. Mas todos estariam lá com flores nas mãos.

# Se você perguntasse ao coveiro porque Dudley Dursley foi visitar o túmulo da Srª Figg, ele lhe diria, como profundo conhecedor da vizinhança, que ela provavelmente fazia com que Dudley se lembrasse das épocas áureas em que ainda era líder de gangues infantis.

# Harry olha pela janela e não vê nada na escuridão, nenhuma viva criatura**, nem mesmo um gato.¹**

# Ela espera pacientemente pela sua companhia de espionagem noturna enquanto espia seu chá.

²- é um trecho de um dos livros. eu não o transcrevi fielmente porque eu não achei o infeliz novamente, mas ele está lá, em algum dos livros.


End file.
